


Life's Unexpected Turns

by Mixolydia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Baby Shower, British English, Childbirth, Connor & Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Siblings, Connor Deserves Happiness, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 cries a lot, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 deserves Happiness, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 is bad at feelings, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60-centric, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Established Relationship, Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Good Elijah Kamski, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Happy Ending, Kamski returns to CyberLife to take over, Labour, M/M, Poor Connor, Pregnancy, Tears, Twins, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Connor finds out that Sixty is still alive......He just never expected him to find him in the condition he's in.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 61





	Life's Unexpected Turns

**Author's Note:**

> How did a 10 minute dream turn into _this?_
> 
> ...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Rated M for childbirth and mentions of rape.

“He’s alive.”

“Huh?” Hank asked as he paused with his sandwich halfway to his mouth. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve just received a message from Elijah. He returned to CyberLife this week and has been going through all of their paperwork and experiments from the time since he left.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Con…”

“…He found documents on Connor-Sixty. The one from CyberLife Tower.”

“…Yeah, I remember that fucker.” Hank scowled as he took a bit of his sandwich and hummed in satisfaction at the taste. “What about him?”

“After the revolution, CyberLife kept him in the tower and did experiments on him. They fixed the hole in his head and ran test after test... It’s only been in the last week, since Elijah returned, that they threw him out of the tower without Elijah’s consent.”

“So wait… your clone is wandering around Detroit in this weather? Fucking hell, it’s the middle of winter!”

“It seems so…the notes also say he deviated six months ago but it doesn’t say why.”

“Probably one of those fucked-up experiments…” Hank grumbled. “So what… you wanna go find him?”

“If possible. If he has indeed deviated then he’ll be prone to temperatures and his thirium freezing like the rest of us.” Connor nodded. “He might still be dangerous but…"

“Fucking hell, I get it.” Hank grumbled as he pulled out his phone and dialled Fowler. “Jeff? Yeah, it’s me. Listen, Connor’s just received word on a missing deviant… yeah, Jeff, but it’s gone missing from CyberLife…yeah, they were supposed to release all the androids after the revolution but clearly they fuckin’ didn’t… yeah, we’ll find him and bring him in. Thanks.”

“What did the Captain say?” Connor glanced at Hank as he sipped his thirium shake.

“He says since we’re the leading pair on android and deviant cases, it’s up to us to find him.” Hank smiled as he pointed his soda at Connor. “So, where would we begin?”

“I can try to locate him.” Connor’s LED whirled yellow.

“Eh? I thought trackers were deactivated In deviants?”

“Normally, yes. In the RK800 series however… as a collective group, we had special trackers so that we could track each other down in case ever a situation were to occur.”

“That’s know we knew to bring me to the Tower… he tracked your movements there.”

“Yes.” Connor nodded and then blinked as his LED flashed red for a moment before settling back onto yellow. “I’ve found his last known location. However, the timestamp indicates it was two hours ago.”

“What does that mean…?”

“It means he’s either shutdown… or is likely to shutdown within the next few hours.” Connor said as he got up from his seat and headed back to the car. “We need to hurry.”

“Hey! Hey, Con! Wait…!” Hank grumbled as he tossed his half-eaten lunch in the garbage can. “Fucking android…”

“That sandwich had more than your recommended intake of fat and carbs for today.” Connor turned to Hank and grinned.

“Oh, shut the fuck up.” Hank grumbled as he turned the car on.

* * *

“This is the last known location of Sixty…” Connor said as they pulled up next to a run-down building .

“Fuck… this is several blocks from the Tower… he wandered this far?” Hank frowned.

“Yes…” Connor stepped out of the car, making sure the scarf around his neck was secure. He’d disliked the cold even as a machine and as a deviant he hated it even more. “Stay in the car and keep it running. I’ll check the building and the surrounding area.”

“Alright, Con… be careful.” Hank nodded at him.

Connor hopped over the fence of the building to save him time. If he suspicions were correct, they needed to find the missing android soon before the damage to his biocomponents ended up being permanent and he shutdown. He approached the nearest door of the building cautiously, the door swinging open at the slightest touch. He lifted the torch he’d brought and turned it on to sweep the area. Although Connor didn’t actually need to use the light, it served as a beacon to anyone that might have been in the house so that they knew he wasn’t trying to be sneaky.

He scanned the area and frowned, approaching the nearby bathroom. A small puddle of evaporated thirium was on the floor next to the toilet as well as being in the toilet itself. Analysing the blood revealed it to belong to Sixty and was three days old.

“Were you damaged so badly that your emergency expulsion program activated?” Connor said aloud as he stood up and continued to survey the area.

The room next to the bathroom looked like a small refuge was set up. A fire had recently been alight in the middle of the room and blankets were piled on the floor. There was also a cooler bag which contained bottles of thirium.

“You lived here… did you sense me coming and fled?”

A noise outside caught Connor’s attention and he peered out of the window to the ground below. His eyes widened as he spotted the missing android, hunched over a nearby garbage can and retching into it. He glanced around and spotted the nearby fire exit, quickly making his way downstairs. He stood a few feet away from the sick android as he continued to hurl into the can.

“Sixty? It’s me, Connor…” He slowly approached. “I’m not here to hurt you…”

Sixty tensed up as he heard Connor’s voice but wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he turned to face him. He was dressed in his flimsy CyberLife uniform instead of the warm clothes Connor was wearing, he had a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders and he was shivering madly. He looked rough with patches of his skin missing and his whole body was covered with new and evapotared thirium.

“I…” Sixty sighed as he teeth chattered. “I d-didn’t want y-you of a-all people… t-to see me like t-this. How f-far I’ve f-fallen…”

“It’s okay, Hank and I just want to help.”

“No, y-you don’t u-understand…” He sighed once more and turned to Connor, the blanket shifting to reveal his stomach. “I didn’t w-want y-you… t-to see t-this.”

Connor let out a small gasp of surprise as he saw the small bump on Sixty’s stomach and a scan revealed two heartbeats beating steadily within.

“You’re… pregnant?”

Sixty could only stare at the floor.

* * *

“Is that you, Con? Did you find him?” Hank called out as he spotted two figures walking through the heavy snowfall, one leaning on the other for support.

“Yes, I’ve found him!” Connor called out.

Hank let out a sigh of relief and stepped out of the car to open the door for them. Connor helped Sixty into the back of the car and then gently took the soaked, dirty blanket. He put the dirty one in the back of the car and took a thicker, clean one out that they kept in the trunk in case of emergencies. He then wrapped it around Sixty, who looked like a burrito once Connor was done with him.

“T-Thank you…” Sixty said as he slowly felt his system warm up. Connor smiled at him and handed him a fresh bottle of thirium he also kept in the trunk.

“You’re welcome… here, drink this.” He said as Sixty slowly unscrewed the top. “You’re thirium levels have to be low and you need to keep it topped up.”

“I k-know… it’s h-hard when y-you’re throwing u-up a lot t-though…”

“Why would you be throwing up, kid?” Hank asked as he turned to look at Sixty. The blanket was hiding Sixty’s baby bump at the moment and he just turned his head.

“I’ll explain when we’re back at the precinct...” Connor spoke up as he joined Sixty in the back of the car to help keep his stress levels down. He turned to Sixty with a small smile. “Since Elijah reported you missing, we need to take you there to report that we’ve found you… and then we can decide what you want to do next.”

“T-Thank you…d-despite me t-threatening t-to kill you…” Sixty sighed and looked away, his stress ticking up. “You’d s-still be w-willing to h-help..”

“Hey, kid…” Hank sighed. “You’re a deviant now right?”

Sixty nodded.

“Then you have nothing to be sorry for… you we’re just following orders back then. I don’t blame Connor for his actions as a machine and I can’t blame you either.”

Sixty’s head snapped up to look at Hank and, seeing that the older man wasn’t lying, broke down and wept even as Connor brought him into his arms and gently ran his fingers through Sixty’s hair. Hank just turned back to the front and started the car, taking it slowly as they drove back to the DPD.

* * *

One change into one of Connor’s spare hoodies and pants later and Sixty was sitting at Connor’s desk with a warm mug of thirium tea held in-between his hands. His trembled had stopped and his system had stabilised.

“So, what you’re telling us… is that some freaks at CyberLife designed a gestational biocomponent that had modified human eggs that had traits identical to you and then installed it, along with female genitals, with the intent of knocking you up as some sort of sick experiment…?” Hank frowned as he sipped his own coffee.

“That’s about it in a nutshell… they installed them around seven months ago and waited for a month to see if my system would reject it. Once it was clear it wouldn’t they…” He gulped and sipped his thirium tea. “They began to… take turns with me, as it were…”

Hank paled as he looked to Connor, who was trembling in anger in his seat.

“I…I didn’t care at first.” He looked at the floor. “Why would I? I was a machine and they’d given me a new mission. But it was a couple of weeks after the abuse started… one of them… h-he wrapped his hand around my throat as he got lost in the pleasure. I could feel my ventilation system being crushed under his grip and I…I saw the red wall in my panic. I shattered the wall and shoved him off me but it was too late… I-I felt so dirty. I must have s-startled the staff… I started to cry…”

Connor scooted over to wrap his arm around the now trembling android.

“They tested me… t-two weeks later and it c-came back positive…” He said as he leant into Connor’s hug. “The abuse stopped and I was left to myself mostly… they installed a digestive tract so that my s-system could absorb the n-nutrients for the baby… or as they soon f-found out, babies… they were overjoyed…but then Kamski announced he was r-returning to CyberLife. They k-knew he would never have approved of what they did…”

“…So they dumped you and hope he’d never find out.” Hank whispered.

“Yes… they left me near where y-you found me… they said they’d come back for me… that was almost three weeks ago…” He sighed. “I… I still had access to funds so I could get food and t-thirium… but I had to lay low…I’ve been living in that a-awful house… I’ve b-been so cold and m-miserable…. It’s a m-miracle that I haven’t m-miscarried…”

“Do you… you know, want them?” Hank asked gently. “After all you’ve been through…”

“Yes! I…” He put his cup down and protectively cradled his bump. “They’re my children… no matter how they were c-conceived! I won’t…!”

“Sixty! Sixty, it’s okay…” Connor soothed the stressed android. “None of us are going to take the babies… we promise…”

Sixty let out a small sigh of relief as he felt his stress levels begin to fall again. “Thank y-you…”

“Sorry, kid... I had to ask though.” Hank sighed and scratched his head. “What’s the plan?”

“The plan right now is to take Sixty to Elijah… I’ve already informed him about Sixty and he’s agreed to give him a check-up to see how the babies are.”

“He… He better not t-try anything funny…” Sixty mumbled into Connor’s chest.

“He won’t. You’re my brother, Sixty. I’m here, Hank’s here and Elijah will be there… if he knows what’s good for him.”

“Heh… Kamski’s not stupid enough to piss his boyfriend off.”

“Huh…?” Sixty looked up at Connor. “You and…?”

“Yes… we’ve been dating just over eight months…” Connor blushed blue. “I… I love him dearly.”

“O-Oh…” Sixty nodded and snuggled back into Connor’s arms as he was craving the contact from his brother. “If you love him, h-he can’t be all that b-bad…”

“The Chloes will help too; they’re like his daughters… I’m sure they’ll adore you. Even more so when they learn you’re bring two adorable babies into the world.”

“…Connor…?” Sixty peeked up again. “Where will I go…? I can’t go back to t-that house…”

“You can stay with Elijah and I in the mansion.” Connor replied, once more stroking Sixty’s hair. “There’s more than enough room for you and the babies.”

“A-Are you sure…?”

“Of course.” Connor nodded. “If you’re feeling up to it, can you… perhaps upload your memories to the system for us?”

“Memories…?”

“Of everything that’s happened to you… We’d like to see these people be sent to jail for what they’ve done.” Connor explained. “It all happened after the revolution which means you’re protected by the same laws as humans.”

“A-Alright…” Sixty nodded and placed his hand on the terminal screen. His LED flashed between yellow and red as he uploaded all of the relevant memories, from the time they picked him up in the basement of the tower all the way up to when Connor found him. “D-Done…”

“Thank you, Sixty.” Connor smiled and then looked at Hank. “Can you tell the Captain about this while I help get Sixty to the car to take him home?”

“Sure thing, kid.” Hank nodded and got out of his seat with a grunt. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.”

Connor let go of Sixty and helped the android out of his seat, gently helping him walk along as Sixty was still feeling somewhat weak from the trauma he’d suffered in the last few weeks. They’d almost made it out of the door when they came face to face with Detective Reed who was being followed by his partner, Nines.

“Oh fuck me, as if one of you wasn’t enough! Fucking tin can has a clone!” Reed sneered as he poked Sixty in the chest, causing the android to wince and look at the floor. “It’s fucking shy too!”

“Detective Reed, I suggest you leave my brother alone.” Connor tried to warn the detective but he just scoffed.

“Yeah? What for? We don’t need you around here too!” He stepped forward as if to push Sixty but was stopped as Nines grabbed his arm. “Hey, what the fuck, Nines!?”

“You might find it in your best interests not to harm him, Detective.” Nines looked down at him impassively. “You are already in hot water with the Captain, it would not do for you to add ‘assaulting a pregnant person’ to you list of offenses… would it?”

“Pregnant…?” He blinked rapidly and turned to stare at Sixty’s stomach. “How the fuck…? That’s just…!”

“How it happened is none of your business.” Sixty snapped coldly, lifting his head to stare at him. “But it wasn’t by my choice. However, I still love my children dearly and would do anything for them.”

“Not your…?” The words sank into Gavin’s head and his face softened slightly. “Man, I… I didn’t know…”

“It’s fine.” Sixty snapped at him. “If you’d just let us by.”

“Oh, right…” Gavin stepped aside and watched as the pair left the station. “How the fuck…what the fuck is wrong with people?”

“I do not know, Detective Reed.” Nines answered. “All we can do is protect the innocent.”

“Fucking right!” Gavin exclaimed as he headed back to his desk.

Nines just chuckled and went to get the detective a coffee.

* * *

The drive to Kamski’s place was quiet. Hank drove the car as Connor sat in the back with Sixty as jazz music played on the radio to keep the android calm. Sixty leant on Connor, his energy spent, as he lightly dozed with his hand resting on the swell of his bump. The car pulled up to the mansion and Hank looked at the pair through his rear-view mirror.

“Hey… We’re here…”

Connor nodded and gave Sixty a gentle nudge, who groaned and opened his eyes.

“Sorry Sixty, we’re here…” Connor gave him an apologetic smile. “We’ll let Elijah give you a check-up and then we’ll get you settled into your bedroom… you’ve had an exhausting day…”

Sixty could only nod as Hank and Connor both helped him out of the car and walked him up to the mansion. Connor unlocked the door and it slid open, allowing the three men into the mansion. Bare feet could be heard approaching them and Connor smiled as one of the Chloes approached them.

“Good evening Connor and Lieutenant Anderson. Welcome Sixty.” She smiled. “Elijah has already set up the lab, if you’d just follow me.”

“Actually, Chloe?” Connor piped up. “Do we still have that wheelchair? Sixty’s exhausted and I don’t think he’ll be able to walk to the lab….”

“Oh, of course.” She smiled. “I’ll go and get it for you.”

“Thank you.” He smiled as she disappeared and then helped Sixty sit down in a chair. “About three months back, I was shot through the back and lost the use of my legs… Elijah managed to fix the damage but I ended up using the wheelchair for a few days so my system would recover. We’ve kept the chair in storage in case we needed it again…”

“I see…” Sixty gave him a tired smile. “You have wonderful friends…”

“I hope they’ll be your friends too in time.” Connor smiled back.

Chloe soon returned with the wheelchair and they helped Sixty into it. She pushed him along the corridors with Connor and Hank behind them as they walked.

“I live here but I still don’t know where everything is.” Connor smiled. “Elijah’s lab is buried so far into the house you need a navigation system or a Chloe to get there.”

They stepped through a set of large sliding doors and into Elijah’s personal lab. It was the typical white of a lab but seemed a little more homely with posters on the walls, plants and paperwork lying all over the benches. Elijah himself was fiddling with a machine, dressed in his Frankenstein shirt and sweatpants, when he heard the doors slide open and he beamed, walking over to the group and wrapping his arms around Connor.

“Connor!” He beamed. “Welcome home, my love!”

“Hi Elijah.” Connor chuckled as he hugged him back. “You’d think you hadn’t seen me for weeks…”

“What can I say, I missed you… we’ve been like ships passing this last week…” He smiled softly as he leant in to kiss him. He pulled back once Hank grumped at him and he smiled. “Ah, my apologises Lieutenant Anderson.”

“For fucks sake, just call me Hank…” He growled at the man. “You’re dating the android who I adopted as my son. I think we’re past formalities at this point.”

“Alright then…” Elijah nodded and then let Connor go to speak to Sixty, holding out his hand. “You must be Sixty. It’s a pleasure to meet you…”

“And you, Mr. Kamski…” Sixty said as he shook his hand.

“I want to apologise to you personally. CyberLife was never built for such experiments that were performed on you. While it’s true that I had been developing such technology, the tests were to be carried out on willing participants and never to be forced upon anyone…” He sighed and pinched his nose. “With the help of Connor and Hank, I will personally see to it that all involved with your imprisonment and forced pregnancy will be held accountable and be sent to jail for a long, long time.”

“I.. I appreciate that, Mr. Kamski.”

“Just call me Elijah.” He smiled. “Now, I know this might be an uncomfortable question… but what will you do? Keep them? Get rid of them? Connor mentioned they were twins…”

“I want to keep them…” Sixty rubbed his bump. “It’s not their fault they were conceived the way that they were and… I still love them. I want to raise them in a stable home filled with nothing but love and adoration for them.”

“That’s very brave of you…” Elijah smiled and wheeled him over to the equipment. “Now, all this technology might look intimidating but I can assure all we’re doing is basic checks. Thirium pressure, stress level checks… and an ultrasound, if you’d like to see them.”

“I’ll be able to see them…?” Sixty asked. “I’ve been keeping at eye on them with my scanning software but I can’t see what they look like inside of me…”

“Of course.” Elijah grinned as he help Sixty up out of the chair and onto a bed with Connor’s help. “We usually use this scanner to check biocomponents are in working order but we can use it to have a peek at the twins too.”

“Alright, I’d like that…” Sixty swallowed lightly as he took Connor’s hand for support.

“Okay then!” Elijah smiled as he gently pulled Sixty’s hoodie up to expose the small bump. “Fascinating…”

“What is?” Connor asked.  
  
“I never thought… the gestational biocomponent was very complicated but to see it here and working as intended…” He smiled as he squeezed some gel onto Sixty’s bump which caused the android to jump slightly. “Sorry, I should have warned you the gel is cold. It’s needed though as it allows us to see…”

He took the ultrasound probe and gently placed the end into the gel as he moved the probe over the bump. Tears pricked at Sixty’s eyes as the sound of the baby’s heartbeats came through loud and strong.

“Well, apart from being a little small, the babies seem to be fine…” Elijah commented. “They’re only small because of what you’ve been through. Once you’re settled here and on a proper diet for them, they’ll soon catch up to where they need to be.”

“I…I’m glad…” Sixty gave Connor’s hand another squeeze. “So long as they’re okay…”

“Do you want to know the genders…?”

“I wouldn’t mind…” He smiled.

"We could do one of those baby showers people seem to love." Connor smiled.

“That’s a fabulous idea!” Elijah grinned. “We could host it here if you’d like…alright, let’s have a look.”

Elijah moved the probe around and, after a moment, smiled. “It looks like two boys…”

“Two boys…” Sixty smiled. “I’m having two sons…”

“Perhaps Markus would like to come to the shower.” Connor spoke up. “I did inform him that you were wandering Detroit so I need to message him and update him in any case.”

“Would… would he accept me?” Sixty looked down. “I…I almost stopped you and the revolution.”

“You did that as a machine and you were following your program.” Connor frowned. “You’re free now… and if Markus and the others can’t accept that then that’s their problem.”

“Alright…” Sixty nodded. “What about that android that defended me at the DPD? He looked similar to us.”

“That was Nines.” Connor nodded. “He’s an RK900, the next in our line and he’s the only one in existence.”

“The next… they were going to replace us?”

“Do you see why I left?” Elijah said as he gently wiped the gel off Sixty’s bump and pulled the hoodie down. “I didn’t agree with the direction the company was going in. I tried to fix things but there’s only so much one man can do against a thirty strong group and… I couldn’t stand it any longer.”

“You were at CyberLife’s mercy just as much as we were…” Sixty said as he sat up.

“Indeed…” Elijah nodded as he put the thirium cuff on his arm and activating it. “I’m back in the driving seat though ad I’m sure as hell going to sort the company out, starting with the bastards that did this to you.”

The machine beeped.

“Hm… a little elevated but considering the day you’ve had…” Elijah nodded at Connor as he removed the cuff. “My love, take Sixty to his room and make sure he gets some well-deserved rest. I’ll check your thirium pressure again when you wake up.”

“Alright, thank you…” Sixty nodded, his eyes drooping once more as they helped him back into the wheelchair. “See you later…”

“Rest well.” Elijah said as he watch Connor follow Chloe out of the lab, pushing Sixty’s wheelchair before turning to Hank. “Do you think we’ll have enough evidence to arrest them?”

“Between the evidence you found at CyberLife, Sixty’s memories and his statement?” Hank chuckled. “I’m sure we will.”

“I hope so…”

* * *

Two months passed and Sixty settled into the mansion easily. He found that his sickness settled down once he realised he wouldn’t have to leave and he was currently sitting on the couch in the mansion’s living room with the TV on quietly in the background as he browsed through baby clothes.

He’d met the members of New Jericho too and although there was some hesitation from them, especially North, they all eventually warmed up to him. Interestingly enough, it was Simon who Sixty got along with the best. The former household android was fascinated by the thought of Sixty’s babies and loved to spend time with him. Sixty had the feeling that, once Elijah started proper testing for the gestational biocomponent, Simon would be the first to volunteer.

“I brought you a milkshake.” Simon smiled as he sat next to Sixty.

“You are an absolute star.” Sixty grinned as he took the milkshake and sipped it. “Oh mmm….”

“Thank you.” He smiled and picked the tablet Sixty had been looking through. “Oh, these are adorable! They’ve even got little fox ears on them.”

“Aren’t they?” Sixty nodded. “I really need to get them. Elijah’s given me access to CyberLife funds again and said I could get whatever I wanted for the boys.”

“The boys are going to be thoroughly spoilt.” Simon chuckled as he browsed through the clothes. “Are you looking forward to the baby shower next week?”

“I am and I’m not…” He sighed. “It’ll be nice to see everyone and have a good time but at the same time… It might be a little overwhelming.”

“Just come and find me if that happens.” Simon smiled as he gently patted the growing bump, which was significantly bigger than it was when he arrived. “We can hide in your bedroom.”

“I would appreciate that, thank you Simon.” Sixty smiled, his own hand resting on his bump and chuckling as a foot kicked it. “What about you…? Do you want a family?”

“I… I would love one but… I don’t know how Markus feels about it.” Simon sighed, putting the tablet down. “I haven’t worked up the courage to speak to him…”

“I’m sure he’d love a child. I’ve seen the way he looks at you with adoration and he keeps asking me about baby things.”

“He does…?” Simon looked at him, hope shining in his blue eyes.

“Yeah. Just ask him Simon… I’m sure he’d say yes.”

“Alright, I will…” Simon nodded. “I’ve asked Mr. Kamski if I’d be compatible with the new biocomponent and he sees no reason why not… so I volunteered. I thought that if Markus didn’t want kids… I’d just have to find someone who did.”

“Like I said, I’m sure Markus would be happy to have kids with you.” Sixty smiled as he continued to sip his milkshake. “Mm…”

Simon just smiled at Sixty. “Have you thought of names for the boys?”

“Oh, have I ever…” He grinned, picking the tablet up. “Let me show you my list…”

They then spent the next hour trying to narrow the list down.

* * *

The next weekend rolled around and Connor smiled to himself as he pinned the last balloon up in the living room. It had been set up so that there was food for Hank, Sixty and Markus’ father, Carl, as well as a variety of thirium based foods and drinks so that the others didn’t feel left out. There was also various games set up as well as a table for gifts that anyone wanted to give. Sixty himself was sitting on the couch, feeling nervous as he waited for the guests to arrive.

“It’s going to be fine…” Connor smiled and sat next to Sixty as he picked at the corner of his shirt.

“I know, I’m just… nervous? It’s not even that many people and yet…”

“We’re all going to be in the same space, I know.” Connor pulled him in for a side hug. “Simon already informed me of the plan and if I see you getting too stressed then I need to let him know.”

“Mhm… thank you, Connor. For arranging all of this…” Sixty smiled. “I’m getting too big to be standing around for long. I would have never had the energy to hang all of this up…”

“Well, there’s two babies in there…” Connor chuckled. “Twice the love but also twice the bump.”

“True, true…” He sighed as he sank back into the couch. “I can’t even get off the couch these days without help.”

“It’s a good thing there’s plenty of help around then.” Elijah grinned as he joined them, only to stop at the glare he got off Sixty. He then swivelled around and headed for the door once the doorbell rang. “I’ll.. uh, I’ll get that…”

“Sixty…” Connor sighed at his brother. “You know Elijah didn’t mean anything by that.”

“I know, I know…” Sixty sighed. “I’ll apologise to him. “How are you coping by the way? I know you and Simon volunteered to test the new version of the gestational biocomponent and all the parts needed last week…”

“We’ve…” Connor blushed blue in embarrassment. “We’ve been at it pretty frequently. I have no idea if it’s worked; it’s too early to tell…”

“You’ll know, Connor…” Sixty smiled at him. “You’ll know.”

Elijah soon came back into the room with the members of New Jericho and Carl’s father. They were smiling and North dropped off a huge present on the gift table before heading over to the pair. Nines had wanted to come but couldn’t make it due to work so he sent a gift with Simon.

“Man, you’ve gotten bigger since the last time I saw you!” North exclaimed as she sat down, earning another glare from Sixty.

“North!” Josh scolded her. “That’s not what you say to someone in Sixty’s condition!”

“…A-Am I… really that big…?” Sixty sniffled, his emotions overwhelming him suddenly thanks to his pregnancy.

“What? No, no!” North panicked. “I didn’t mean it! You know what I’m like, can’t keep my mouth shut!”

“Aw hell…” Hank grumbled as he entered the room. “Who upset him now?”

“You might be able to guess…” Simon sighed.

“North, move your ass.” Hank grumbled at the android who practically jumped off the couch as Hank sat down. “Hey, it’s okay…”

“I-It’s not…!” Sixty wailed. “I look like a b-beached whale…!”

“You look fine to me…” Hank frowned. “It’s only because there’s two in there. They need extra space.”

“I…I’m…” Sixty wailed some more, reaching out for the older arm in search of comfort.

Hank gathered the upset android in his arms and turned to them. “Hey, can you guys give us a little space…? He’ll be fine in a moment.”

“Of course.” Elijah nodded and led the group into the nearby kitchen, leaving just the three of them on the couch. Connor gently wrapped his arms around the pair too so that Sixty was sandwiched between them.

“It’s ok, Sixty… North tends to speak before she speaks… and she’s never been around a pregnant person before. She didn’t know…”

“I’m j-just… so tired… I want to g-go back to being a-able to stand up on m-my own… without w-worrying if I’m g-going to k-knock them and h-hurt them…I’m sick of j-just resting all the t-time, I f-feel so u-useless…”

“Well, you’re not useless.” Hank gently rubbed his back. “You’re doing a wonderful job of carrying those babies and just think… in a few weeks, they’ll be in your arms and you’ll get to enjoy them and being a father…”

“J-Just a few weeks…” Sixty sniffled.

“Yeah. Not long now. You’ve survived seven and a half months so far so I’m fuckin’ impressed…”

“D-Don’t swear around t-them…” Sixty pouted.

“Heh… they can’t hear me kid but sure.” Hank smirked and pulled back a little. “I have a little something for you. I was going to save it until later but you need cheering up.”

“W-What is it…?”

“Dad… you actually…?” Connor asked as he pulled back to let Sixty sit up.

“You bet your ass I did!” He grinned and then chuckled at Sixty’s pout. “C’mon kid, ass doesn’t count. Anyways…”

Sixty let out a small gasp as Hank pulled out an official looking envelope from inside his coat and handed over. “W-What’s this?”

“Open it up and find out.” Hank smiled.

Sixty nodded and popped the seal open with trembling hands, managing to pull the documents out of the envelope. His eyes watered when he realised what they were. “Y-You… adopted me…?”

“Sure!” Hank beamed. “You’re Connor’s brother and I adopted him too, so I thought ‘ah, why the hell not’. You’re part of the family kid and now those two little miracles of yours will be too. You’re part of the family officially now.”

“I… t-thank you…” Sixty said as the tears of happiness streamed down his face. “I… c-can I call you D-Dad?”

“Of course you can.” Hank smiled, warmth blooming in his heart. He chuckled as Sixty hugged him as best he could. “You’re my son...”

“T-Thank you D-Dad…”

Hank smiled and gently held him as the android let all of his emotions out; having bottled them up since he’d deviated.

Thankfully the rest of the baby shower went off without a hitch. Games were played, presents were opened and food was eaten. Everyone had a wonderful time and Sixty even got a hug from North before the New Jericho members left. Sixty even bonded with Carl who was surprised to learn that Sixty was a fan of art and painting. He promised to come back and teach Sixty how to paint.

Sixty felt content as he snuggled into bed that night.

* * *

Another month passed and Sixty was happy. News of the arrests at CyberLife reached his ears as the men and women who had abused and essentially raped him were sent to jail for a long, long time. Their corruption spread further than just Sixty and reports of other androids who had suffered helped secure their fate. Sixty was the only one who had been impregnated by them so he was happy none of the others had to go what he went through.

His ears picked up retching from down the hall and he smiled to himself. He’s scanned Connor the week before and was happy to confirm that he was with child and was around 2 weeks along. Poor Connor suffered the same bouts of morning sickness as Sixty had and Sixty could only hope poor Connor didn’t have to suffer as long as he did. He was still awating news from Simon but Sixty assumed that, since Simon was an older model, it was just taking longer.

“Ugh…” He groaned as one of the boys kicked on his artificial bladder and he rolled, quite literally, out of bed and waddled to the toilet. “Alright, alright… I’m up…”

Halfway to the bathroom, Sixty let out a sharp gasp as he felt a ripple of pain spread throughout his lower body and he watched in horror as his boxers became soaked with a light blue fluid. “Oh… oh no., oh nooo…”

“Sixty…?” Connor peeked his head into the bedroom and his eyes widened at the state of Sixty. “Have you… are you in…?”

“Y-Yes…!” Sixty nodded and then groaned as a pain washed over his system. “S-Shit…”

“Hold on…” Connor mumbled and ran out of the room to get Elijah and one of the Chloes that promised to help and had downloaded the procedures on birth/delivery.

Sixty groaned as he peeled his soaked boxers off and tossed them in the laundry basket, quite uncaring who saw him as he knew they were all going to end up being introduced to his private parts by the end of the ordeal.

“Sixty?” Chloe peeked her head in with the wheelchair. “I have the birthing pool filling up and I brought the chair…”

“Oh, you are a lifesaver…” He smiled at her but then groaned; bending over and holding his bump as more pain washed over him. “Oh, this is the worst…”

“They say it gets pretty bad…” Chloe sympathised as she helped him into the chair and placed a towel over his lower half. “We have pain medication as well as gas and air read for you…”

“I’d be glad for anything…” He groaned as she wheeled him along to the birthing room Elijah had set up for him and for Connor in the future.

Chloe just smiled at him as she pushed him over to the pool where Connor and Elijah were already waiting and tested the water. Decided the temperature was correct, she and Connor carefully helped Sixty into the pool once his contractions died down. Sixty let out a small sigh of relief at the warmth of the water as he soothed his aching body. Despite being an android, the pain simulated a human woman in labour and he let out a long groan as the fought off the urge to bear down.

“You’re doing so well, Sixty…” Connor said as he offered Sixty a hand to hold while Chloe slipped the gas and air mask onto Sixty’s face. “They’ll be here soon…”

“Sooner than you might think…” Chloe said as he measured how far along Sixty was. “You’re already 6cm… I believe you are in precipitous labour.”

“W-What’s that…?” Sixty panted.

“It means your labour is moving along quite fast.” Elijah said as he attached some monitors to Sixty’s bump to keep an eye on the babies. “This kind of labour only lasts a few hours…”

“A few hours…?” He groaned. “I want them o-out now…”

“I know but if you try to force them out you’ll only hurt them and yourself…” Chloe said as she tried to soothe the labouring android. “Please, just try to relax…”

“Easy for you to s-say…” Sixty groaned.

“Sixty, if you’ll hold out your right arm for me and retract your skin?” Elijah asked. Sixty did so and Elijah popped open a small panel.

He took one of Sixty’s veins and directly attached a wire to a small port that was used for attaching IV bags of thirium directly if an android couldn’t swallow. Sixty let out a sigh of relief as the pain medication Elijah was feeding into him reduced the pain down to a dull ache.

Time passed and Chloe kept checking Sixty to make sure he was progressing as planned. She also helped Connor as his artificial stomach continued to rebel and he had to rush to the toilet to throw up a couple of times. Elijah soothed his partner and gave him thirium. He wanted Connor to rest but he was refusing to leave Sixty alone in his time of need.

“A-Ah…” Sixty groaned as he felt the pressure building further down. “C-Chloe…?”

“Hold on…” She reached down to check him and nodded. “Alright, you’re ready to go. On the next contraction, I want you to bear down and push!”

Sixty nodded and did so, putting all of his effort into pushing the first baby out. Small cracking noises could be heard as he slightly crushed Connor’s hand in the process. Sixty looked guilty once the contraction wore off. “S-Sorry…”

“It can be fixed, Sixty… no need to worry…” Connor smiled at him. “Just concentrate on what you’re doing…”

Sixty nodded and panted as another contraction rolled over him, crying out as he felt a pain even through all of the pain medication.

“Alright, just pant for me… the head is crowning. “ Chloe said , kneeling in the pool and ready to catch the baby. “Gentle pushes, Sixty… easy does it…”

Sixty panted and followed her instructions the best he could, crying out as the head emerged.

“Alright…” Chloe nodded as she helped work the shoulders free. “One more push!”

Sixty yelled out as he gave one last push and his first son slid right out of him and into Chloe’s waiting arms. The baby let out a loud wail as she rubbed his back and then snipped the cord before bundling the baby into a towel that Elijah was holding out for her.

“Your first son is here!” She smiled happily as she put a tiny hat on the crying infant before walking around to show the newborn to his father.

“H-Hello there, little Flint…” Sixty smiled at the baby.

“Flint, huh?” Connor smiled. 

“Y-Yeah… it suits him… he’s got slightly redder hair than I…” Sixty smiled as he gently stroked the baby’s cheek and feeling his thirium pump swell with love when the baby leaned into the touch. “Hi there, F-Flint… my beautiful baby b-boy…”

“You’re not done, Sixty…” Chloe smiled as she put the baby into a nearby bassinet. “Flint’s got a twin, remember?”

“H-How could I forget…?” He groaned as the contractions started up once more and he began the whole process of pushing and panting once more. “S-Shit…”

“It’s ok… we’re here…” Connor said as Sixty laid his head on the side of the pool.

“I-I’m so tired…” He whined lightly.

“Just a little more, Sixty… Flint’s birth is making the second baby descend much faster.” She gently patted his leg. “I can see the head already.”

“G-Good…” He panted as he felt the head slip out much more easily the second time. Chloe eased the baby’s shoulders out once more and then had to spring forward to catch him as he slid right out of Sixty with little to no resistance.

“Your second son is here!” She beamed as he lifted the boy of out the water. She cut his cord as well, rubbing the baby’s back and smiling as the baby began to softly cry as she swaddled him up in a blanket and a hat. “He’s quieter than his brother but perfectly fine.”

Sixty turned around in the pool so he could sit down in the water as he lost all strength in his legs. He reached out and Chloe carefully handed the boy over to his father.

“H-hello there, little o-one… your name is F-Flynn…”

“Flint and Flynn…” Connor smiled. “I like them names. They sound good together…”

“They do… I h-hope they can l-look out for e-each other and d-depend on each other…”

“I’m sure they will…” Connor said as he picked up Flint and brought him back over. Sixty adjusted Flynn so he was in one arm and Flint was in the other. He was so preoccupied with them he didn’t even realise that the placenta had been delivered. Chloe gently cleaned Sixty up and drained the pool as Connor took the babies for a moment so that they could get Sixty up and dressed. It took a few moments but Sixty was back in the wheelchair, fully dressed with the babies in his arms. Connor smiled and took a picture to send to both Hank and Nines.

They went through to the living room where Chloe was waiting for them with two bottles of formula for the twins who were just starting to fuss for their first ever feed.

“Do you want to feed one of them?” Sixty asked Connor. “I can’t do both at once and you… well, you’ll need practice.”

Connor blushed and nodded as he sat on the couch. Sixty chuckled as Connor took Flynn and the boy settled in his arms.

“Here you go.” Chloe smiled as she handed them the bottles. “If they don’t take to it straight away, don’t worry. Just rub the teats along their lips and instinct should kick in.”

“Thank you.” Sixty nodded as he offered the bottle to Flint. To his surprise, the boy opened his mouth and latched straight on. “Looks like Flint’s got the hang of it already.”

It took Flynn a little more persuading but the boy eventually figured it out and latched on too and Connor smiled fondly at him as he drank. “Oh wow…”

Chloe smiled as Elijah took a picture of the pair of them with the babies.

Sixty couldn’t be happier and Connor couldn’t wait until it was his turn.

It was truly a happy and peaceful moment.


End file.
